Telecommunication cables are interconnected by joining or splicing individual conductors of two or more cables or service wires for forming a telecommunications network. A pre-filled, two-piece closure for from two to twenty-five pair butt spliced cable or cable and dropwire configurations are commercially available from Communications Technology Corporation of Dallas, Tex. under its registered trademark "KLIK-IT". These closures are designed for the encapsulation and direct burial of butt spliced cable. Such closures are well known to persons skilled in the art and are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,374 to Donald J. Smith, entitled "Service Wire Splice Enclosure" and U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,300 to Selim Messelhi, entitled "Encapsulated Cable Splice Closure."
U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,612 to Donald J. Smith, entitled "Cable Splice Housing," discloses a cable splice housing formed of two shells for handling two or more cables in end-to-end or side-by-side arrangements. One of the shells has an opening for pouring a sealing material into the central section after the shells are brought together, and a cover for closing the opening. The shells have interengaging wedge-shaped bosses and corresponding openings for locking the shells together.
A housing for an electrical cable splice for handling two or more cables in end-to-end or side-by-side arrangements is commercially available from Communications Technology Corporation of Dallas, Tex. under its registered trademark "PEE WEE" for permanent encapsulation of buried splices. The closure is distributed as a kit containing inner and outer clear plastic sleeves; two end caps with snip-off wire access fingers; a finger-tension bonding connector; and a package containing encapsulation compound which is poured into the closure after a dropwire splice has been made. The closures are commercially available in two sizes, one for service wire up to 1/4" outside diameter and another for service wire up to 3/8" outside diameter.
Other enclosures for wire splices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,934,076; 4,053,704; 4,084,066; 4,084,067; 4,337,374; 4,176,245; 3,147,338; 3,325,591; and 4,029,896.